Modern networking technology often utilizes network switches (or switches) to transmit data between two or more nodes. The network switches, at least in part, define a network. In some networks, the nodes connect to the network and rely on the switches to transmit messages to other nodes, hosts, and/or to other networks. Collectively, the switches (also called the ‘network fabric’ or ‘fabric’) handle transmission of data packets over the network. The network fabric inspects the contents of the data traffic (e.g., data packets) in the network to determine where to transmit the data traffic.
Networks often support many nodes (e.g., client devices, servers, endpoints, network elements) that are used in the operation of a business and/or enterprise. Such nodes can be utilized to performing business processes such as acquiring orders, fulfilling orders, shipping products, and the like. Like all other data traffic in a network, any data traffic generated in the course of business processes is transmitted through the network via the network fabric. The network fabric facilitates business operations and transmission of network traffic associated with business processes.